


The Real Kidfic

by sincerepromptfiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brat, Crying, Discord: Tomarrymort, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Read at Your Own Risk, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerepromptfiller/pseuds/sincerepromptfiller
Summary: Tomarrymort Discord PromptPrompt by Oopale:Harry cannot say if it was on purpose or not but the result is there nonetheless. During the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Ministry, the Dark Lord shrank to the size of a toddler. Now, why was he crumpling his face like that? He wasn't going to start crying. Right!?





	The Real Kidfic

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé

_Dear reader, we sometimes forget that every monster first began as a child._

It was a nasty, sickening Hufflepuff-yellow spell that did it. Even through his fresh grief of Sirius' death, Harry was sure of what he saw. It started off as a DarkkBluee spell, glanced off Voldemort's Avada Kedavra, turned yellow, bounced off the ceiling, split into two and hit both Dumbledore and the bastard square in the chest.

Before his very eyes, Voldemort shrank to the size of a toddler.

Harry just stared.

Dumbledore did not shrink but he was frozen in place. He must have been too shocked by the sight of toddler Voldemort.

Voldemort stared back. His now small pale face with large red eyes looked disturbingly cute despite the weird noseless slits and bald head.

But why was his face crumpling like that? 

Harry's mouth slowly, slowly gaped open.

Voldemort was crying.

It started with soft sniffles but turned into a loud bawling. 

"AHHH WAAAAAHHH!"

Dumbledore was still frozen in place. Harry could not bear to hear the screaming. He stepped out behind the fountain, turned to toddler Voldemort and opened his arms wide.

"Come here."

Voldemort ran on his short little legs towards Harry, arms reaching out as he continued screaming and crying. The Chosen one picked up the toddler and cradled him in his arms.

"Shhhh. Shush shush. Don't be sad. Things will be okay."

"I just. I JUST! I JUST WANTED TO KILL YOU PAWTTER!" Voldemort wailed.

"Okay. There there."

"That old fucker turned me into this!" Voldemort continued to sniffle through his nose slits.

Harry stared at Dumbledore who was still frozen. 

Okay nope. He was dead.

"He's dead now. I think."

"Old fucker is dead?"

"Yea. Probably." Harry smiled. 

"Ahh Praise the Lord! Myself, that is." Voldemort said happily, his shining cute puppy eyes full of joy.

"What do we do now?" Harry shifted the toddler in his arms. 

Voldemort shrugged his small shoulders. "Don't know. Meeeeep. So embarrassing to be seen like that, and in the arms of Hawwee Pawter. I could try to kill you now?"

"No, I don't think so. Tell you what we'll do. I'm going to raise you and you are going to fall in love with me and then somehow you are going to become gratuitously hot Tom Riddle and we get married and we live happily ever after."

"UwU." Voldemort responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbledore watches them leave via floo.  
> "Still a better story than Cursed Child."


End file.
